


Over the Edge

by roughedup



Category: Original Work
Genre: Loosely FO4 Based, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Post-Apocalypse, RIP honestly, i confess i'm just really gay for the vault suits, okay now for real tags, rest in piece to felix's tiddies, this is like my au with bits of fallout lmao, y'know what forget canon fo4 rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughedup/pseuds/roughedup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is freshly awakened from his cryogenic pod and he's not prepared for what the new world has to offer him... or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fruityloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruityloo/gifts).



> For my love! Happy birthday cutie~

“F-fuck—”

Felix curls up on the cement floor, vault suit wet with melting ice. He can feel the crystals in his veins bumping around and collapsing, sending the most unpleasant feeling of something crawling beneath his skin. He’s rigid with frost, bones and ligaments not yet warm enough to move. He lays there, shivering in a jerking sort of way, plump lips blue and parted, taking in stale air to his stiff lungs. He coughs and watches as his breath clouds in front of him. Goddammit it was cold, but… Where was everyone else?

“H… Hello?” Felix blinks and stiffly raises a curled hand to touch his face. He brushes the ice from his lashes and slowly sits up, wincing as his bones settle and stretch. “A-anyone? Is anyone there?” He looks to the rest of the cryogenic-chambers in search of the others, and he finds them in their respective pods all dressed in identical vault suits that they had been given, but Felix can’t help but to stare as he realizes they bare no skin, no features, no mass: just bones.

His heart falters.

Dead? They were... Felix swallows hard, panic creeping up into his throat. Where were the vault keepers? The guards, the doctors, the scientists?

Felix forces his head down, staring at the floor. _Just don’t look at them, just don’t look at them, just don’t look…_

He starts to crawl across the floor, jaw trembling and eyes filling with frightened tears.

What had happened?

Something scurries across his path and Felix stops. He lifts his head, gaze focused on what lay in front of him, antennae twitching. A giant roach the size of a small dog stares back at him, its wings a dull brown and eyes an unfeeling black. It clicks its mouth, emitting a sharp squeaking sound, and Felix starts to move back, breathing frantically.

“What the fuck…," he whispers. "What the fuck is that…” Suddenly it jumps several feet up, screeching with its legs outstretched and mandible snapping. Felix cries out, kicking a leg up and shielding himself with an arm. His foot connects with the roach and there’s a distinct _crunch-squish_ that makes Felix want to crawl back into his pod and forget all about this.

The bug lands beside him in a seemingly lifeless way, but its legs are still twitching out a of nerve spasm gained by these creatures long ago. He rolls away from the roach and gets to his knees, sucking in air as his stomach starts to clench. He covers his mouth, weakly dry heaving into his warming hands. Tears roll down his cheeks as his throat closes and opens, the walls sticking together as there’s not much saliva to coat it. God he wishes this were a dream, wishes it were some horrid nightmare, but this felt too real, looked too real.

He collects himself up off of the floor and swallows a glob of spit that feels more like snot. He tries to take his first step, legs wobbling as he lifts a foot—then abruptly falls back down. Felix sighs, pressing a frutsrated hand to his forehead. His teeth chatter uncontrollably as the freezing mist rolls out of the open pods and swirls over the floor. “I’ve got to get out of this,” he tells himself, “or else I’ll be fucking stuck here until I end up like them.”

Slowly, he gets back to his knees with joints aching and protesting, and he starts to crawl once again, the painted concrete under his hands slick with condensation. His hand slips and he sprawls onto the floor, knocking into a jumbled pile of bones. "U-ughh..." He gathers himself up and wipes his hand off, pretending that the small motion would fully clean his skin and remove whatever had gotten onto him. He looks back up and sees the small red print that declares following the little red arrows will lead him out. Hand after hand, knee after knee, he makes his way across the stretch of concrete

He picks up the metal weapon and checks its cartridge. Missing a few bullets, but some was better than none. He looks back to his legs and flexes his feet and hopes this time he’ll be able to stay standing and not fall back down like some newborn taking its first steps. Felix grabs onto the desk and starts to pull himself up, grunting as his arms wobble for a moment then solidify and strengthen. He stands for a moment catching his breath then straightens. “There we go… Hold it together, Felix.” He glances around, not sure where to go, then sees a terminal beside him. With a few clicks he gets to a page he isn’t too sure he wants to see: the vault door release. He chews his lip, thinking. There was nothing but skeletons and roaches down here, but what was up there? It could only be worse, right? Hell, for all Felix knew, there could be dinosaurs or giant spiders or zombies… or there could be nothing at all.

The latter part scared Felix the most.

He hovers the mouse over the word OPEN.

“Alright, let’s see what the apocalypse has in store for me.” A pause. “Please no zombies or giant spiders.” He clicks the button.

There’s a loud grinding noise that shakes the whole vault, and as Felix watches the vault door start to open, he holds his breath, fingers gripping the desk so hard they turn white. Suddenly dust fills the room and Felix coughs, waving a hand in front of his face, squinting through the dirt to see the large circular elevator they had all come down on. Felix sighs once more. That was… anti-climactic, to say the least. “Okay,” Felix says, “let’s try that again…” And as he walks down the four or five stairs that guide him to the elevator, his knees grow a little more stable and his chest a little warmer, but he still isn’t sure what awaits him up top.

He steps onto the platform and the grated metal doors close behind him. The gears start to move, lifting him up towards the surface, and as the last rays of the vault’s light is cut off, there’s a brief moment of darkness. Felix clenches his free hand, breathing deeply through his nose. Just no zombies, no giant spiders, no zombies, no giant spiders…

The ground opens above him and he shields his eyes, squinting up in to a blaring light…

The sun. Oh god, it was the sun! Warm and bright and still there, and the sky! The sky was blue as can be! And the soft, puffy white clouds! And… And… And then nothing. Felix lowers his hand, eyes adjusting to the desolate scene before him. The land was bare. Everything was brown. There was no life to be seen.

Felix stumbles forward, the handgun gripped weakly in his right hand, the left hanging by his side. “Oh, god…” He looks over what used to be his home, what used to be his life, and to see nothing but ghosts of what used to be… Felix starts to tear up, angry, confused, and so, so lost. He takes several more steps forward, sniffling, wiping a cheek with the heel of his hand and—

Felix is knocked over the cliff’s edge, something hard and heavy hitting him full on from behind. Felix screams, eyes going wide as he flips over mid-air, seeing nothing but a blue sky and soft clouds, and then earth, striking against the ground once then going airborne a second time. The gun gone, both of his hands out-stretched and flailing, lungs not able to breathe from the first impact and now as the ground comes back in to view he wants to scream again for there was nothing but jagged boulders below.

Something wraps around him.

He hits the rocks, eyes rolling from the force of it, but the boulders are surprisingly soft and give beneath him, warm and fleshy and smelling of leather and musk—

He’s swallowed up by water. The heavy weight wrapped around him slackens, breaking free from Felix’s body. Felix swims up towards the surface, gasping as soon as his head reaches air. He treads water, looking around for what had saved him from being splattered all over those rocks.

There, starting to sink, was a body. Felix coughs, spitting out water and blood he wasn’t sure was his and frantically swims to the human-looking figure. Another person and they’re drowning, oh god please no, no, no let them be alive…!

He dives down, nothing but an endless black awaiting them. He grabs a hold of the being’s hand and jerks up, lifting them both a little closer to the surface. Felix starts to furiously kick, lungs beginning to burn as the last few bubbles of air slip past his lips. He grabs the man’s waist and uses his last attempt to get them to the surface, kicking with his legs and using an arm to swim. Felix breaks the surface.

He weakly swims to shore, head dipping under as the weight of the man would drag him back below the water. Finally Felix reaches shore and all but collapses, hauling the figure just enough out of the water to see his face. Felix touches his nose, feeling for breath and panics when he feels nothing. He starts pressing on the man’s chest, terrified of the fact that he could very well be alone for good now, could be the last person on Earth.

The man’s eyes snap open just as he rolls onto his side to be sick, his stomach and lungs clearing themselves of frothy lake water.

Felix falls back, panting, and decides that staring at the sky and focusing on the sun is a good thing for now. “I thought… I thought I had killed you,” Felix says, arms flung out beside him, one resting over the man to his left. “Fuck I was so scared.”

The man wipes his mouth with a gloved hand and shakes his head. “I was more worried about you, but I had no choice: there was a deathclaw nearby.”

Felix closes his eyes out of relief. “Oh god you speak English… I’m so glad…”

“I was surprised that you spoke it. English is not common in these parts.”

Felix’s eyes flicker open. “What?” He looks to the man for an explanation.

“Yes, well… You just came out for the first time, haven’t you?” The man asks, looking to Felix. Felix would have answered had it not been for those eyes staring back at him. They were bright and pretty, like pools of amber honey doused in evening light.

“Um… Uh… Y-Yeah…”

The man nods then removes the rifle draped over him. “I will explain, but first I need you to trust me.”

Felix starts to sit up, eyes growing wide as he watches this stranger reload his weapon. “W-What now? Why? What are you-”

A large hand forces him back down. “Shhh… I need for you to not talk for these next for minutes, and whatever you do-” The man lays his rifle across Felix’s chest, his chin resting firmly on Felix’s bicep. “-don’t breathe.”

“O-Oh god what is it? What is it? What’s-”

“Deathclaw,” the man whispers, smooth, dark skin reminding Felix of a Hispanic man he used to work with in the army. “Now don’t breathe. If I miss this shot, we’re both going to die.”

Felix’s lower lip trembles as he stares up at the sky.

“Now.” The man’s voice is nothing but calm, a soft hum. “I need for you to listen to me, okay?”

Felix nods.

“Breathe in.”

He inhales, filling his lungs with as much air as he could.

“Breathe out.”

He closes his eyes and exhales. His heart slows, pulse dropping to almost nonexistent, and out of what he might see as his last sight, he looks back to the man who Felix thinks could be an angel. Maybe that’s what he was, an angel. He was more than handsome enough to be one yet at the same time there was something… undoubtedly warm about him. The warmth in his eyes and skin and body; now if only he had wings…

His chest jerks, skin feeling as if it’s been burned, but he grinds his teeth and holds his breath, ears ringing. He can’t hear a damned thing, not a damned thing at all. Just a high pitched ringing. The man straightens and nods, appearing to know that Felix can’t hear, and helps him to his feet.

Felix struggles with the zipper on his suit then finally gets it undone, peeling the material off of his skin to peer down at his chest. It was red alright, but not burned per say, just very tender from the sudden movement of the rifle. The man takes Felix’s arm and leads him up hill, straying away from the lake and to dry grass. Lying in front of them looks like what Felix could only describe as a small dinosaur with large black scales, a cream under belly, and huge, razor sharp claws—oh, the name made sense now—and two great, curling horns.

God he _was_ right… The dinosaurs are back.

The man shakes his shoulder a bit, grinning as wide as he could down at Felix and leans over to yell in his ear. “Can you hear yet?”

Felix gives a small shrug and yells back. “Barely!”

The man laughs, revealing a set of what looks to be the blunt fangs of a wolf. “Good! I’m Riordan!”

Felix finds himself grinning back in a funny sort of way that makes his button nose scrunch up and dark green eyes shine. His chest grows warm once more. If this guy really was the only other person left on Earth, Felix couldn’t be any happier. Maybe God was real, and this was God’s way of saying, hey, at least I sent someone down to keep you company.

Felix takes the large hand in his and happily shakes it, and with ears still ringing he laughs, “Thanks for saving my ass! I’m Felix!”

Maybe the apocalypse wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
